


The Art Box Puzzle

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also in before some fanpol screeches, M/M, Multi, Poly???? Super Poly, The twins dating their boyfriends and being very cute, They date the same people is all, the twins are NOT dating each other ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: Shuichi and Jaden thought long and hard about what to get the twins for their birthday, and they think they have the perfect gift for them both. (Oumasai, Shuochi, Jadochi, Jadichi)
Relationships: Jadichi, Jadochi, Oma Kokichi/Jaden Holland, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kurochi/Jaden Holland, Oma Kurochi/Saihara Shuichi, Oumasai - Relationship, Shuochi, saiouma - Relationship
Kudos: 14
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month





	The Art Box Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> TWO DAYS LATE WITH STARBUCKS
> 
> This was written for day 21 of Ouma Month, with the prompt "Birthday!" Duh, what else am I gonna do on the twins bday? More angst? I mean, now that you mention it...
> 
> JKJK xD
> 
> This was also written as a gift for FJ! Love you FJ~! <3
> 
> I hope you like it!

To say that finding a suitable birthday gift for the Ouma twins was 'difficult' was a severe understatement.

Whenever Shuichi thought of something, he could only think of ten reasons why the gift wouldn’t be well received. Or, perhaps it would be well received, but his own dissatisfaction in the quality or sentiment would get to him. He wanted their birthday to be special, as it was every year.

Though the idea he decided on was not his own. Jaden, Kurochi and Kokichi’s childhood friend that they both loved so dearly, had taken a notice to Kokichi’s budding desire to sketch and draw. Shuichi admitted noticing that Kokichi had been texting out some water colors the other day, and they both agreed on the idea that it was worth celebrating. Kurochi would still find enjoyment in the experience, surely, with how interactive it was.

At the very least, it should be fun for all of them.

But of course, handing the twins over pieces of paper, even in the form of tickets, felt too dull. It was Shuichi’s idea to play off of the twins’ mischief, and give them presents in the form of pranks. A puzzle they could solve together, one that would spring open and shoot confetti everywhere. Inside they would find their tickets.

When Shuichi and Jaden were finally able to present the gift, the twins looked at them both confused. Kokichi was the one who blurted out; “Wooow! Cheapskates! You two only got us  _ one _ present?!” His eyes filled with fake tears. “I th-thought you loved us! Waaaah!”

“We have other gifts for you,” Shuichi assured, not at all phased by Kokichi’s crocodile tears. Instead, he smiled at them both. “You’ll see once you open it.”

“Hmm… It is a pretty big present,” Kurochi muttered, tapping his index finger against his lips. “But something feels kinda fishy…”

Jaden’s smile didn’t help cloud their suspicious behavior, having a slight playful side that mirrored the Twins. Yet he wasn’t very good at hiding it, and only brought a closed fist to his mouth in order to hide his snickering.

“Jay! What did you two do?” Kokichi whined, and made the cutest pouty, puppy face he ever made. It tugged at Shuichi’s heart strings, and he just nearly moved to him to give him a kiss on his head. He resisted, however, as Kokichi exclaimed; “It’s a prank! They’re trying to prank us, on our own birthday! They’re sooo mean!”

_ “We promise, there are real gifts in there for you two,” _ Jaden signed. Though his little grin wasn’t at all reassuring.  _ “You should open it.” _

“Hmmm… Rochi’s right, you two are being more suspicious than a cat climbing a canary cage!” Kokichi crossed his arms, pouting. Though he turned to Kurochi. “What do you think? Should we open it?”

With barely any hesitation, Kurochi nodded. “Yeah. If it’s a bad prank, they’ll just get it ten fold on  _ their _ birthdays!”

The threat made Shuichi wince, a stab of anxiety hitting his stomach. He hoped the twins would like their gift, and with that remark, he was having second thoughts. 

“Well, Rochi, you  _ are _ my common sense filter, sooo! If you think it’s a good idea!” Kokichi grinned, and jumped up from his seat to grab at the wrapping paper. “Let’s see what’s inside!”

Despite their suspicion, both of the twins tore at the wrapping paper quickly, both of them grinning with excitement. Of course, the first box they would have to open was within itself a prank--another carefully wrapped present was resting inside.

“Oh nooo! It’s a present within a present! Jay, this was so you, wasn’t it?” Kokichi cried out. “Revenge from last christmas! I knew it would haunt me…”

“But  _ I’m _ getting punished with you,” Kurochi complained. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“The glitter bomb from  _ my _ last birthday,” Shuichi clarified. “You made different bombs than Kokichi does, so I know it was you…”

Kurochi gasped, acting scandalized, but he was grinning. “Kiii-chiii! You use glitter bombs too much if he could tell the difference!”

But Kokichi wasn’t really paying attention, Instead, he had turned his attention back to the present, and already was opening up the second box.

There were only two layers if the first prank, so this time when they opened the second box, the real treasure awaited them. Kokichi looked at it confused for a moment, but Kurochi’s eyes immediately lit up.

“A puzzle box!” He screeched, immediately snatching it up to inspect it. “Ooooh! I’ve seen this one online! I’ve wanted one for ages!”

“... Haaa? But there’s no present in here for me,” Kokichi whimpered. He actually looked genuinely distressed this time. “I thought mine was in here…”

“Ah… the puzzle isn’t just for Kurochi… it’s for you both, to solve.” Shuichi swallowed nervously at how quickly Kokichi withered from his first assumption, but the clarification made Kokichi bounce right on back. Seeing the curious glimmer return in his eyes set Shuichi’s heart at ease. “Your  _ real _ presents are the prize to the puzzle.”

“Ooooh! Really?” Kurochi silently handed over the puzzle to Kokichi, so he could inspect it. However, Kurochi’s eyes never left it, and Shuichi could already see the gears working in his mind. Kokichi turned to Shuichi and Jaden again, tilting his head. “So me and Rochi have to solve this together? What’s inside?”

_ “You’ll have to find out for yourselves.” _

Kurochi and Kokichi took no time to get started working on the puzzle. It was quite a difficult one, one of the hardest ones on the market, and among a few that included some simple ciphers. Kurochi was especially excited over the cipher part, and he started cracking the password while Kokichi worked on other aspects of the puzzle.

The twins were intelligent, but it surprised even Shuichi how quickly they tore through it. A puzzle that was said to take others hours just took under twenty minutes with the both of them working together. It amazed him, and he felt like he was falling in love all over again.

When the puzzle opened, it did so suddenly and shot out heaps of confetti everywhere. Both of the twins were caught off guard, and thus, both of them screamed.

"Waaah! That scared the hell out of me!" Kokichi whined. "Sooooo mean!"

Kurochi, though also startled, was too preoccupied with the prizes in the center. He scooped them up, and his eyes widened. “The MORI Building, DIGITAL ART MUSEUM... teamLab, Borderless…?” He turned to face Jaden, and tilted his head slightly. “Jay? Is this that museum you worked for on commission for a while?”

_ “I did a little, yeah. I provided them with some art pieces,” _ he replied, as if it was only a matter of fact and  _ not _ some amazing accomplishment. Though his hands slowed for a moment, lost in thought, before he continued;  _ “Though you probably won’t see it. There is a lot going on with the exhibits. The museum promises that no two visits will ever be the same. The art is projected on the walls, floors, ceilings, and props as well. So you can directly interact with the art.” _ He smiled, a little more warmly and genuine than the playful little grins he had before.  _ “The projections change, from my understanding. I actually am not entirely sure how it works, but part of my commission was to get some tickets.” _

“Ooooh! That sounds fun!” Kokichi grinned, snatching one of the tickets from Kurochi’s hands, the other only protesting with a soft “hey!” before huffing. “So the museum opens tomorrow, right? Ooooh, I gotta look up this place!”

Immediately, Kokichi pulled out his phone, and started typing. “Man, it sure has a terrible name, though. Geez, who thought  _ that _ was a good idea?”

Complaints aside, Kurochi peered over his brother’s shoulder, looking over at his phone to watch the video Kokichi clicked on. In the middle of it, both of their eyes lit up. They fell into excited shock and awe as they pointed at the screen at certain exhibits that interested them most and just bubbling with excitement.

It was so sweet, and the twins both looked so incredibly happy, that Shuichi felt like he was glowing. 

While their birthday present would have to wait a day, Shuichi was glad that the gifts were more than enough to make the twins so happy--happy enough that Shuichi could see the stars sparkling in their eyes.


End file.
